


Falling In Love With You All Over Again

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Christmas Surprise, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Female Slash, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, happy new year, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-8-)</p><p>It's New Year's Eve and Flynn has a very important question for the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love With You All Over Again

It was New Year's Eve, six days after Christmas and one day before New Years- and Flynn was extremely grateful because that meant he was no longer ill and he could finally, _finally_ propose to his beloved. And what better day that New Year's Eve?

Chloe had been badgering him about it all day, however and he was getting a little annoyed with her, "We didn't give you our permission so you could chicken out like the pussy you are, so get in there and ask him!"

"I'm _waiting_ , Chloe, I can't just ask the question out of the blue. It has to be _special_ …" he'd answered with and she let it go, though only after Elena had asked her to let him be. The only one that hasn't badgered him really, aside from the blonde, was Sullivan but he was extremely grateful for that, knowing it would be a bit awkward if Sully was pushing him to propose to the man that he thought of as a son.

The entire day had been filled with impromptu visits from Chloe and Elena, goofing off in their bedroom, watching pointless tv, and a trip to a potential client for the when the New Years is over with. And when it had finally turned dark, Flynn had decided that he'd take Nathan out for a romantic dinner at restaurant not too far from their apartment.

"Please tell me it's not too fancy," Nathan pleaded, getting dressed in a neat dress shirt and skinny jeans that Flynn thought made his arse look fantastic, "or expensive for that matter."

"You just worry about that pretty little arse of yours, sweetheart and let me worry about costs, yeah?" Flynn chuckled when Nathan made a noise in mock-anger, glaring lightly at him as he fixed his shirt.

"My ass isn't pretty, it's _hot_. There is a very big difference, I'll have you know. I'm not a woman," he snorted and Flynn smirked, stalking over to Nathan and swatting his arse when the treasure hunter turned away, delighting in the yelp before he wrapped his arms around Nathan, grinning sharply.

"I happen to know for a fact, darlin' that you're not a _woman_ ," he emphasized the word by grabbing at Nathan's fine package and giving it a squeeze before he moved away, far enough that Nathan couldn't hit him after that little stunt. He laughed when Nathan gave chase before dashing away, ultimately ending the chase a few minutes later by pinning the panting hunter to the bed beneath him. "I win, mate," he teased, and Nathan pouted, before ultimately scowling.

"You asswipe! You've managed to ruin my only nice dress shirt!" he huffed out and Flynn broke out into loud laughter, pulling back and sitting up to let Nathan sit up too, as he noticed that he had indeed ruffled the other's shirt quite well.

"You look fine love," he cooed, straightening the other's shirt as best he could before stealing a kiss and getting up, straightening his own shirt afterwards. "Come on then, our reservations are at nine and I'd like to get there before we're late," Flynn added with a smirk, pulling Nathan up, kissing the pout away before dragging the other out of their apartment, managing to grab both their coats before he forgot.

-0-

"My love," Flynn purred, his voice dropping an octave as he led Nathan to their table on his own and pulled out the other's chair for him, and despite muttered protests about _not_ being a woman, as stated earlier, he obliged and sat down. Flynn smiled, pleased, and sat across from his lover before pulling up a menu, "This place has the best steak," he said when he looked up at Nathan, who was trying to decide what to get, clearly ignoring the prices of the food there.

"What about the pasta?" Nathan questioned and Flynn smirked, tilting his head.

"Since when have you liked pasta, Nate?" he asked and the hunter ducked his head, huffing out a sharp breath.

"It's… the cheapest thing on the menu…" he muttered and Flynn sighed, shaking his head.

"Sweetheart, I told you not to worry about the prices, just get whatever you want, okay?" he offered, grabbing Nathan's hand before leaning forehead, lifting the other's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "This is my treat to you for having taken care of me while I was ill-headed," he added and Nathan offered a tiny smile, a blush dusting his cheeks at the gesture.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Harvey, and I will be your waiter for tonight. May I take your drink order?" a tall man wearing an expensive black suit came over to their table, holding a notepad and a pen, directing his words to them and Flynn offered a smile.

"Yes, I had actually asked, before making my reservations about a special drink you had here. My name is Harry Flynn," he answered with a smirk, cutting off anything that Nathan was to say and the treasure hunter immediately became suspicious of the thief.

"Ah, yes, of course Mr. Flynn, I will bring the bottle right over," the waiter bowed to him before leaving.

"Okay… what the hell are you planning Flynn?" Nathan accused, crossing his arms after setting the menu down and Flynn smirked, toying with a small napkin on the table.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" he asked, with a chuckle, "can't a man dote on his gorgeous boyfriend once in awhile and not expect anything in return?"

"No, especially not you," Nathan grumbled, but dropped it, despite how curious he was, and Flynn was actually a tiny bit grateful for it. When the wine had arrived, Flynn refused to tell Nathan had much he'd paid for it and instead poured them both a glass as they waited for their food, after having ordered when the waiter had returned with the bottle.

Other than Nathan's sourness at the prices, the evening had turned out quite nice, especially given that the treasure hunter's mood have brightened considerably with each little glass of wine and by the end of the meal, he was maybe a bit tipsy. But he was sober enough that Flynn felt confident it wasn't going to be a mistake asking him to marry him tonight.

After dinner, Flynn took Nathan to a late night movie that both the thief and the hunter had been wanting to see for days now and because of the wine, Nathan hadn't complained for once about prices and instead enjoyed the movie and the 'free' popcorn.

When the movie was over, it was nearing midnight and Flynn's once confident mood had somewhat turned nervous as the time ticked by.

Walking through the park now, both hand in hand, Flynn waited out the minutes as Nathan talked, using his other hand as he did so, moving it wildly with his words and the thief smiled fondly at how animated the other could get. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Flynn spoke up suddenly, causing Nathan to fall silent immediately, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"For the last time Harry, I'm not a woman. You can't call me beautiful or pretty! I'm handsome!" he puffed out and Flynn laughed, squeezing Nathan's hand before bringing it up to kiss the back of it again, like he'd done just three hours previous.

"But you are beautiful, love," Flynn insisted, "and pretty, and handsome, and _sexy_ ," he added in a teasing tone and Nathan stuck his tongue out childishly. "But you're also mine, and I couldn't have picked a better man than you, Nathan," he whispered, taking in a deep breath, steeling himself up for what was to come. "You've… brought me so much joy and love and happiness into my life since I've met you and I wouldn't want anyone else but you to stay there. You're my love, my heart, and you… you _have_ my heart. I'm yours, forever and always, and… and it would make me so happy if you would be mine in return."

"...Harry?" Nathan asked, freezing up when Flynn got down on his knee, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small velvet covered box, the one that held the silver ring soon to be Nathan's if only he would just say yes.

"Nathan Drake… will you do me the honor of becoming my… my _husband_ and… and marry me?" he asked, holding his breath as he stared up at Nathan and he was so nervous that he actually flinched when the fireworks started. And then all of a sudden, Nathan was pulling him up and kissing him within an inch of his life, a wide grin on his face, his blue-grey eyes sparkling. So Flynn repeated the question, this time in a whisper against Nathan's lips, somehow knowing the answer now, "Marry me?"

"Yes," Nathan whispered back, kissing him again when Flynn grinned, sliding the ring onto Nathan's finger before suddenly picking the smaller man up, spinning him around in his excitement, shouting with happiness and love. Nathan laughed in return, clinging to Flynn when the thief held onto him tight, carrying him like one would a bride, which he would admonish Flynn about later, but right now, he was the happiest man alive- Flynn would properly argue against that and say otherwise, but it was clear that neither cared all too much.

They were in love and they were getting married.

That was all that mattered to them.

"I love you, Nathan Flynn," Flynn purred, clearly teasing but Nathan only smiled in answer, clearly liking the sound of that, before stealing another small kiss from his fiance.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Last installation to A Very Uncharted Christmas series! *grins* Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I do want to let you guys know, that, as soon as I figure out /how/ to write it, I'll be putting up the whole wedding thing here and on Fanfiction.Net.
> 
> But that probably won't be for a long while... *smiles sheepishly* Sorry guys.
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)


End file.
